A Father's Approval
by Nessa The Otaku
Summary: The sequel to Transformations and Complications. Giroro and Natsumi's relationship is finally taking off when Giroro's father hears an interesting rumor and comes to investigate. T because I'm paranoid. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue: A Pekoponian!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt Frog in any way, shape, or form.**

**Yes, I know this is late. My parents are painting my room and that's where my computer is. I didn't want to get high on paint fumes, so I have to wait for turns on the family laptop. So over the next few days I might not update much. So, here's the much awaited sequel to Transformations and Complications! Happy reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Things were going great since Natsumi and Giroro finally got together. This surprised everyone, but they were all happy for them. Now everyone was starting to pair up, except for Tamama and Spencer, who was distracting the bipolar frog from hurting Mois. Everything seemed perfect, but that was about to change.

~A spaceport on Keron~

There was a rumor floating around. A rumor that Corporal Giroro, the feared and heartless warrior, had a girlfriend. This rumor spread like a virus, changing bit by bit as it circulated. By the time it reached Giroro's father, it had changed from Giroro was dating a girl while on Pekopon to he was dating a Pekoponian! The blood red frog's eyes burned with rage, and he decided that he'd have to meet this young lady… AND KILL HER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Yeah, sucky and super short, I just needed to get it started, and there should be a few longer chapters. Remember to R&R!**

**Bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	2. An Intervention

**Okays. *gulp* you guys won't like this. My parents are going to make me go on **_**another**_** camping trip. I'll still update 1-2 times before I leave but then I'll be gone for 3-5 days depending on when we leave. Then when we get back we need to make designs on my walls and ceiling and put in new flooring. Then a few days after that swim starts -_-' So I'm sorry! Oh, and Natsumi won't die. Don't worry! Oh, and look up Hikari-Urufu-No-Yami's story! Or I'll slap you with a leek! Oh, and if you want to read some epic randomness with me as an OC, look up Kaita the creeper's stories. I loooooove being an OC, and get plenty of leek jokes! ^_^**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

~Hinata residence~

Natsumi and Giroro were down in the shooting range. Giroro was repositioning Natsumi's handling on a bazooka, he was enjoying their close proximity, but he felt as if he was being watched. He looked up at the ceiling then shrugged, _It's probably just Kululu. No need to ruin the moment._

~Above Hinata residence in hover ship~

Giroro's father used his X-ray goggles to look into the secret base below the house. He saw his son helping a young pink Keronian girl on the shooting range. Could the rumor have been wrong? Was _this _really the girl his son was dating? He still didn't approve and had his own plans for his son's future, but anything's better than a Pekoponian! It should be interesting to see how his son will react to his father's newest idea for the future, he thought with an evil grin. "Hey, Demon Sergeant, it's time to visit our sons!" he yelled to the back of the ship.

The Demon Sergeant came out of the back groggily, but agreed. They descended down the ramp of the ship and onto the doorstep of the Hinatas. "Ding Dong~" the doorbell rang.

~Down in shooting range~

"I wonder who came to visit." Natsumi said, leaving the base, followed by Giroro. When they answered the doorbell they were definitely surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Okay, another short chapter, but it'll get better. And I apologize once again for my long waits between updates! Remember to R&R!**

**Bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	3. Unexpected Guests, An Arranged Marriage?

**Okay, this will be the last update before I leave! My parents are making me leave any minute so it'll be short, but I'll update when I get back! I promise! Okays, so here I go!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Natsumi opened the door to find two middle-aged Keronians on her doorstep. "H-hello again, Demon Sergeant." Natsumi said to Keroro's father.

"Uh, do I know you? Hey, where are the Hinatas?" he asked, scratching his stomach.

Natsumi sweat dropped, "Uh….." _I can't tell him we've been turned into frogs! He'll tell Giroro's father, and I've heard enough about him to know he HATES Pekoponians! _"N-no! I'm friends with your son! You two look so much alike so I knew who you were!" she said, panicking.

"Well, I guess that makes sense!" Keroro's father said, laughing. "You sure do look familiar though…." before he could put it together, Giroro's father barged into the house.

He simply looked at Natsumi, analyzing her every detail, and shrugged. "At least you're not a Pekoponian!" he said gruffly.

Giroro just stood there in shock, _This is NOT good…. _then his father noticed him.

"Son, I can see you're happy, but it's holding back the invasion. I saw millions of Pekoponians on my way here. They should all be dead by now! So it's time to get serious. I have set up an arranged marriage." Giroro's father said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Okay, this'll have a happy ending. And sorry again for the short chapter. I just promised at least one more update before I left, so here it is! Remember to R&R!**


	4. A Duel? But Between Who?

**So I FINALLY got back! I'm actually not sure if there will be any more KoyuDoro in this story since it's almost done, but there might, and there will definitely be some in future stories. I also have some good and bad news. Good news: I turn 15 on the 20****th****! Yays! ^_^ Make sure to eat some mochi and leeks in my honor! Bad news: swim season starts on the 20****th****, so updates will be sporadic. Oh, and people have pointed out some similarities to other stories. I don't think about it while I'm writing, but I can definitely see how they're similar. So it's not my intention, but you do have a point.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

~In the living room~

Giroro's father stared straight ahead and an awkward silence ensued. That is until Natsumi couldn't hold in her rage. "Okay mustache, I am NOT going to just stand here and let you control my life!" she said.

Giroro's father raised an eyebrow, then burst out laughing. "My quarrel isn't with you, it's with my son-"

"And by extension, me." Natsumi interjected.

"Well, that may be true, but a female Keronian fight me?" he said, still laughing.

"Well you're just a sexist old man!" she said.

**Bad move….**

Giroro's father stopped laughing, and said with a stern look, "Back on Keron women knew their place!"

Giroro just sat there with his head in his hands, and the Demon Sergeant just admired the décor. _Why did this have to happen to ME?!_ Giroro thought. While the Demon Sergeant thought, _I like what they did with the place, but if it were me I'd add some flowered curtains and window boxes with some pansies in them. _Natsumi and Giroro's father just kept yelling. Eventually Giroro couldn't take it any longer.

"Why don't you guys just have a duel?" he asked unusually calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Sorry, another suuuuuper short chapter. Oh, remember to eat mochi and leeks! ^_^ Remember to R&R and I'm low on story ideas. Any suggestions or requests? And check out Kaita the creeper's stories Changed and Hello Again. (I'm a character) **

**Bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	5. A Fighting Spirit

**Okay, so I'm officially 15! (I'm one of the youngest kids in my grade. I'm a sophomore.) I apologize for the short chapters. (I don't like it when authors do it either, so I'm kinda a hypocrite.) Since swim season has officially started, I can't say how often I'll update, but I'll do my best! Any and all story ideas for Sgt Frog, Soul Eater, Ouran High School Host Club, etc. are welcome as I'm in need of a new story. I can't say I'll use all of them, but I need somewhere to start from. Thanksies! ;3 Oh, and I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long to update! I've been super busy, but I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Why don't you guys just have a duel?"

"WHAT?!" Natsumi and Giroro's father said in unison. The Demon Sergeant said nothing, as he was still thinking about the décor.

"I can't fight an old man!" Natsumi protested, hands (stubs?) on her hips.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!" Giroro's father said. "I would never fight a female! The odds would be completely be in my favor! Where's the dignity in that?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Natsumi and the older frog glared at each other in silence. Finally Giroro broke the silence. "That was not a request, no matter how informal it sounded, it was an hour. Get down in the random field NOW!"

Natsumi and his father just looked shocked, then quietly nodded.

~In the random field~

Natsumi and Giroro's father were preparing for battle. They were allowed no firearms, but anything else was fair game. Giroro felt sick to his stomach as he watched his father calmly prepare for battle. He may be old, but he was still a living legend on Keron. He was definitely a fearsome opponent. Not as bad as his mother, but still terrifying. (I guess hypocrisy runs in the family.)

Spencer eventually broke him out of his thoughts. "It's going to be okay. That old man is blinded by his prejudice," he said, acting unusually wise. That is until… "That and I gave Natsumi a secret weapon!" he said, flashing Giroro a thumbs up and a wink. The Demon Sergeant was still thinking about the lovely décor of the house, and wasn't paying attention to the two Keronians who were preparing to beat the other to a pulp.

Giroro thought that he would never get used to this strange Americans antics. Luckily for him he didn't get to ponder how strange some of HIS antics were, because the fight was starting. It began out of nowhere. One second the two opponents were just glaring into each other's eyes, the next there was a battle cry and a flurry of pinkish red. It was hard to tell who was winning since their colorations were so similar, and after several hours there was still no clear superior. Giroro's father had countless years of training and discipline. Natsumi had talent and pure, fiery, determination. It probably could have gone on for days until Natsumi decided to pull out her "secret weapon".

Giroro's father was impressed with this female warrior's fighting skill. She would break eventually, and his son would see how foolish he was being for having chosen such a weak mate. He was still confident that he'd win…. And then Natsumi slapped him with a leek.

Giroro's father went flying. That was certainly an unexpected move. All he could think was, _She beat me. And with a vegetable no less! _That was when he hit a tree (where did that come from?!) and everything went black.

~Several hours later, Hinata residence~

Giroro's father had finally woken up and would be fine, though he'd have a large bruise from where the leek had hit him. Upon further reflection, he'd thought that if this female could whup HIS ass, then he sincerely felt sorry for his son. Leaving him with this vicious girl would be better punishment than marrying some flaky girl back on Keron who would actually follow his orders. He also admired her warlike nature, though he'd never admit it. He had declared that the wedding was off, and that he'd be returning to Keron.

~Above Hinata residence~

After examining the secret base, and (unwillingly) being served lunch, Giroro's father and the Demon Sergeant were finally ready to leave. Their ship lifted gracefully before disappearing out of sight.

Though their relationship was definitely rocky, a certain Keronian had finally done something right for his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Okay, so this was a longish chapter for me. Tell me how you liked it, it's okay if you didn't. So that's the end of this story. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and all you others who read this story in silence. I enjoyed writing this for you guys! Remember to R&R!

Ne-chi, over and out! ;3


End file.
